kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Daventry people (KQGS)
Citizens The kingdom only had a population of less than 22 people at the time of the Goblin kidnappings (Graham comments there are more mattresses than there are people in Daventry, and there are only about 22 mattresses). However there is likely more beds than these mattresses. We see other beds in the prison cells. Amaya for example found her bed again, and is locked with it in the Goblin Prison (and prologue in CH1 appears to show a lot more beds). Also the knights mention having recovered all the 'missing beds' in the intro to CH1. It can be assumed the King's bed from the castle was never stolen. presumably citizens replaced stolen beds, and even some of the replacement beds were also stolen, requiring further replacements. Assuming that the trolls, the two goats, and Triumph don't count as humans, they are still considered by Graham to be citizens, as well as counted among the population that joined later (but they would likely not be count among those who need beds). Not much is known about Tree Dorman but we can assume he was probably there behind the scenes since Chapter 1 (if not he might have been hired much later perhaps between Chapters 3-5). The town fluctuates between 22 or less over the various chapters. It can be assumed that Amaya's 'partner' exist across all or most periods but are not seen. The three trolls are likely not to count towards the 22 beds, but are additional to the 22 beds. In fact according to the Guard Mandate they don’t appear to be citizens at all but private contractors to the kingdom. The trolls speak of Daventry as if it’s an external opposing entity, in which they have made contracts with. It's not sure if Merchant of Miracles would count either as he appears to be a traveling merchant, who trades with many nations. It's not known if guards count (many are hired mercenaries from other nations). Acorn is classed as a giant (much like the trolls). It's not known what his original homeland was (Daventry or otherwise). But since he uses a much larger bed, he's probably not counted among the standard mattress list. A cut line in chapter 2 appears to count Manny, by way of the kidnapped Mordon. Implying that Mordon is a changeling son of one of the families in Daventry. Before KQC1 (before Blackstone's move away to Llewdor, and Edward's wife died) *Mordon/Manny's parents (maybe someone known such as Hobblepots) *Mordon (kidnapped, and switched with Manny). *Manny (replaced Mordon, Baby Swap). *Amaya Blackstone (born in Daventry, raised in Llewdor) *Muriel *Chester *Wente Fey *Bramble *Edward *Knights and Guards **Royal Guard 1 **Royal Guard 2 **Royal Knights (2 individuals) **Knights later killed by the moat monster or dragon (deceased, may have just been hired mercenaries from other lands). **Larry **Kyle *RG2's wife *Rumplestiltskin *Amaya's father (he may have lived in Daventry at one time, but now lives in Llewdor) *Amaya's brother (cut material) (possibly former citizen of Daventry, now lives in Llewdor). *Wente's parents (deceased?) *Hobblepots son (could he be Mordon/Manny?) *Queen *Fairy Godmother (cut material) KQC1 At the time of KQC1 there is a total of about 18 known "human" or small 'humanoid' citizens (not all are seen, some are only mentioned). Graham, Acorn, and Whisper join the population at the end, raising that total human population to about 21. Hobblepots son might raise the number to 22, but since he hasn't been around for a long time, he can be ignored. It's possible that Tree Dorman hasn't moved into the town at this point (he is never seen nor mentioned), which would lower the town to about 20 (which is around the 22 beds 'rule' according to Chapter 2.) Rumplestiltskin may also be alive at this point so he may count. *King Edward *8 known Royal Guards **Royal Guard 1 **Royal Guard 2 **Royal Guard 3 **Royal Guard 4 **Kyle **Larry **2 Royal Knights *RG2's old lady (wife) *6 villagers **Wente Fey **Bramble **Amaya Blackstone **Muriel Hobblepot **Chester Hobblepot **Tree Dorman *Rumplestiltskin (possibly alive at this time) *Manny (originally raised in Daventry having replaced Mordon in a Baby Swap, has returned to Daventry, then is kicked out) KQC2 At the time of KQC2 (it is known to be less than 22). There is around 17 known human or small humanoid individuals. Maybe 20 if Rumplestiltskin 'counts, but he is now dead, so its still only about 17. Plus the three trolls who do not count towards the bed count, and are not kidnapped. Shortly after the chapter (no more than 9 months later, but probably half that) Taylor Fey is born raising the population to around 18 humans. Tree Dorman is never seen (nor mentioned), and its not known if he is even kidnapped. RG2's wife may be dead, as its mentioned he proposes to RG3 (although its not confirmed when the proposition took place and could be long after chapter 2) If she is still alive the number would be around 18 known individuals. *King Graham (originated from Llewdor) *10 known Royal Guards & Knights **Royal Guard 1 **Royal Guard 2 **Royal Guard 3 **Royal Guard 4 **Kyle **Larry **2 Royal Knights **Acorn **Whisper *6 villagers **Wente Fey **Bramble Fey **Amaya Blackstone **Muriel Hobblepot **Chester Hobblepot **Tree Dorman KQC3 The 2 knights are not seen so its not known if they remain, so they are removed from this list.. The Hobblepots move to Tanalore. So this lowers to 18. Tree Dorman is not seen nor mentioned (but is likely to exist in this time period, though not mentioned or seen) By the end of the chapter Valanice moves to Daventry, raising the number of known humans to around 15. *King Graham *6 known Royal Guards **Royal Guard 1 **Royal Guard 2 **Royal Guard 3 **Royal Guard 4 **Kyle **Larry *7 villagers **Wente Fey **Bramble Fey **Taylor Fey **Amaya Fey **Whisper **Acorn **Tree Dorman *Valanice KQC4 At the start of the chapter two more are added Rosella and Alexander, raising the number of 'humans' to around 17. However, Larry is quickly killed early the chapter and Alexander is kidnapped lowering the number back to 15. Some years later, Taylor Fay leaves for Serenia (lowering it to 14), but Alexander returns later returning it 15. RG2 may have been killed. Although a comment by Alex about a syrup smell in the throne room mage suggest he lived. However, he is never brought up again (and Graham only comments about Larry's death in ch 5). Graham's letter refers to "Dearest Officials" this maybe a reference to the Daventry Official, a character in KQ8 (however all knowledge seems to suggest that the officials are made up of the guards). Tree Dorman is likely to exist in this era, but he is not mentioned or seen. Trolls do not count wards the bed count. *Royal Family (4) **King Graham **Valanice **Rosella **Alexander *5 known Royal Guards **Royal Guard 1 **Royal Guard 2 (maybe killed) **Royal Guard 3 **Royal Guard 4 **Kyle *6 villagers **Wente Fey **Bramble Fey **Amaya Fey **Whisper **Acorn **Tree Dorman KQC5 Most everyone is dead. Presumably most of the Guards minus Larry and possible RG2 are alive (Gart is mentioned, and Both Kyle and RG#1 are known in the present). All townsfolk are dead, including Acorn and Whisper. The village is closed awaiting new buyers. Valanice is the only other living person alive shown. Presumably Rosella is living somewhere in the castle. Gart maybe just a child, or hasn't been born yet (as the story takes place around 4-22 years before the 'present'). Mordon survives, but its not clear if he chooses to remain and live in his original homeland of Daventry. *Graham *Valanice *Rosella *Edgar *Gart? *Kyle *RG#1 *RG#2 & other guards presumably (assuming RG2 is not dead). Note: EGA Flashback; depending on when KQ6 takes place in relation to this chapter, Alexander may still be considered a citizen (see EGA flashback), it is not known if KQ6 has occurred at the time of the flashback or after. If KQ6 has not taken place yet, Gart, Edgar, would not count either (as KQ7 would not have occurred yet either). Present The exact population isn't known we only know some of the castle population. Cassima and Alexander are only visitors and technically don't count if Rosella's comments are to be taken into consideration. Graham is going to die soon. Nursemaids, doctors, and magic elves are mentioned but its not clear if they count among the 'people' that are considered citizens. Edgar appears to be a citizen in the 'present'. These include: *Graham *Valanice *Rosella *Edgar *Gart *Kyle *Royal Guard #1 *Royal Guard #2 (mentioned but could be past tense, may be dead) Non-aligned (do not count towards beds) or even necessarily citizenship *RG2's Mother-in-Law (while mentioned briefly, there is no indication she actually lives in Daventry) *Merchant of Miracles *4 trolls **Pillare **Waddles **Waddle's wife **Olfie *2 Goats **Fancycakes **Two Eyes *Goblins *Leprechauns *Triumph *Cedric and his family *Badger *Squirrels *Frogs *Rabbits *Birds *Lost adventurers and dead knights in the Dragon well (some of the knights possibly citizens, but many were adventurers hoping for glory or to become knights) *Knights and Guards not all are necessarily 'citizens' many appear ot be mercenaries hired from foreign lands. Note: At some point after around KQC4 Waddles and his wife apparently died, and Pillare left to live in Llewdor. Olfie may or may not still be alive by the time of the Epilogue (he had a part but it was cut). It is debatable if Merchant of Miracles counts as a citizen. he is a traveling merchant, and least one chapter complains how he can't set up a permanent shop in Daventry due to the paperwork and addendums. Since it sounds as if he lacks a permanent structure to live in Daventry it would be less likely that he would count towards the stolen bed count. He seems to live inside of his wagon. Goblins and Leprechauns do not count as they have their own kingdoms that lies under Daventry. Based on the rules against pets Triumph does not count as a person or citizen. Whisper's mom was apparently visiting Daventry at the time of the tournament as Whisper mentions speaking to her after he lost the Duel of Speed. But she's not a citizen, she's from Modesto. Behind the scenes Connor was to be a citizen of Daventry at some point, at least according to the developers. Others Characters such as Woodcutter and his Wife are not mentioned and not confirmed. Gerwaine (the Prime Minister) is not known to exist (his postition is filled in more or less by Number One, and other guards) as mentioned in KQ2 manual. Nor all the women/goose girl he invited from the kingdom mention;;ed in the KQ2 manual. None of the other villagers from KQ8 are known to exist. No evidence of the, ogre, or smaller troll. The sorcerer doesn't exist at all (as his part is merged with Manny). Magic elves (likely a reference to the elf from KQ1) do exist, but no evidence that they are citizens. No references to the dwarves. The nursemaids, doctors, etc from the present period, are not known to be citizens, not much is known about them in general. Wente's Counselor. Mentioned in chapter 4 but little is known about him. Not likely to be Waddles who is also called Grand Counselor. Fancycakes doesn't appear to count. However he isn't likely to need a bed. Rumplestiltskin is still sort of an unknown (unless he is the Merchant of Miracles)as they do share some similarities in roles. The dead Rumplestiltskin in the Goblin Caves maybe a dead goblin fake, or represent the princess from the story. But he has just as much if not more in common with the dwarf from KQ1. Goblin Kingdom doesn't count, nor likely anyone in Cloudland, or Land of the Leprechauns. Trolls are unlikely to count as they do not sleep in human sized beds. Acorn probably needs a much larger bed (he is a giant after all), so may not count towards the mattresses seen in chapter 2. No evidence of the 'scribes' from the manuals/hintbooks either, or any additional character from the Companion or novels. The guards fill in these roles. There is another individual who signed one of Graham's get well cards in the present, but the name has not been deciphered, and its not clear if its a citizen of Daventry or not. Category:Citizens Category:KQAOG